nigahigafandomcom-20200213-history
How to be a Rapper
"Yo, yo, welcome to the show, if you don't already know, I'm R-Dizzle." Steps Step 1: Rapper Name "First thing you're gonna do in order to be a rapper is come up with your rapper name .... All you gotta do is pick something simple and that makes sense to who you are." R-Dizzle encourages the audience to just come up with a simple name that describes you the best. His example is Eminem. Step 2: Signature Catch Phrase "Next thing you're going to need in order to be a rapper is your signature catchphrase. You know, something you shout out at the beginning of a song so people know that is you singing it." R-Dizzle then tells them to think of a catchphrase for people to recognize you while you're singing. His examples are: * "Mustard on the beat"- Tyga * "YUUPPP!"- Trey Songz * "G-Unit!"- 50 Cent * "2 Chainz!"- 2 Chainz He also says that it should be unique and original. He also gave tips to make your very own catchphrase, like: * Buy a hot dog from a clumsy salesman. * Answer your brother's girlfriend when she asks if your brother is up. * Act surprised when you find out about your friend's not so masculine hobby. * Be like a dentist who is just really proud of his recent tooth placement. Step 3: Signature Look "Next, you're gonna need your signature look. Something that people will look at it and instantly think of you and only you." R-Dizze then wants them to look unique for people to immediately think of you when they see it. His examples are: * Lil' John 's big ass cup * Pharrell's big ass hat * Nicki Minaj's big ass... concoction of colors on her face R-Dizzle also has his own signature look. He always carries around a cell phone, that's how his fans recognize him and that's how he recognizes his fans. Step 4: Unenunciate "In order to really sound like a rapper, you have to learn how to unenunciate. Every rapper knows that one thing you don't want people to do when they listen to your rap is to understand it, so you really wanna unenunciate, so you want to not speak clearly." R-Dizzle advises them not to speak clearly when you rap so that listeners won't understand the lyrics. For example: "Man I love that girl twerking on the dance floor." is "Maah I luhh dat gurrr twerkeh ah da dan flo." Step 5: Rapping Styles "Once you got that down, the next thing you need is to pick your rapping style. There's a lot of different rap styles out there that rappers like to use and you just gotta find the one that fits you." R-Dizzle now tells them to pick a rapping style that fits them the most. The rap styles he suggested are: * Whisper Rapping (Play - David Banner) * Asthma Rapping * Lazy Rapping (Started From The Bottom - Drake) * Druggy Rapping (Young Mula Baby - Lil' Wayne) * Angry Rapping (Eminem) * Quiet Mumble Rapping (Boyfriend - Justin Bieber) * Too Fast to Understand Rapping (Busta Rhymes) Step 6: Writing Raps "Now you got all the tools you need to rap, the last thing you need to learn is how to write." For the last lesson in this video, R-Dizzle teaches them how to write a rap song, by remembering the international rappers' motto "Write it, rap it, spit it on a track. When you want a new rap, it's as simple as that." Final Product "If you can remember that motto and apply all the lessons we've covered so far, you should sound a little something like this." So after 4 and a half minute of lessons, R-Dizzle has finally shown us the result: "Rap Record Deal". This 1-minute song applies the motto and the steps presented in this video in a comedic way. Trivia * Though Ryan said that a rapper name should be simple, he spent 32 seconds explaining Eminem's name. * This is the only Nigahiga video where Ryan fully acts as R-Dizzle and made him the video's host. Video Category:Videos